


bathing together never hurt anyone

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sweat Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Shotacon, Size Difference, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Unsafe Sex, mildly incestuous, please stretch your shotas buttholes properly before sex!!!, they call each other big/little brother but its mostly manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akira Kurusu just wanted to jerk off in peace. He gets more than he bargained for in the bathhouse.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	bathing together never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: author knows the distinction between fiction and reality and does not condone any of this happening in real life situations.
> 
> edit 3/4/2021: added a major tag warning and removed some tags

Akira was relaxing in the bath, taking advantage of the empty space by idly touching himself under the water. He's been so pent up recently; rooming with a cat that's glued to his side almost all the time and sleeping in an attic above a cafe doesn't allow him much privacy. He had convinced Mona to leave him alone, and he's grateful for the opportunity to finally take care of himself.

Akira leans back against the cold tiles, closing his eyes as he strokes himself. He imagines his hand is someone else's, maybe a pussy or ass. He twists his wrist and thumbs the head, swiping over the slit. Akira groans as his fantasy takes shape, a vague silhouette of a person riding him.

The body he fantasizes is small; significantly smaller than him. He thinks if he places his hands on their waist, they'd fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. Akira imagines their arms wrapping around his neck in turn, thin and delicate.

he squeezes his fist around his cock, imagining that it's them tightening around him. He lets out a low moan, tipping his head back. More details come to mind, filling in the blank shape of his fantasy.

Soft, peachy skin with a rose-tinted blush; tiny freckles dotting their shoulders and cheeks; a small but plump ass that would fit perfectly in Akira's palms; brown hair that hangs down over their panting face; red, red eyes open wide and filled with tears—

Akira's eyes suddenly fly open, the hazy fantasy taking on the image of goro akechi; the young kid he's grown fond of, enough to consider himself as his elder  _ brother _ .

He gasps as he grips his cock tighter, mind running wild with the fantasy of fucking goro. He imagines Goro riding him, his tiny cock bouncing up and down from the momentum. He imagines his pink nipples and how he would sound when Akira pinches them. He imagines his hands gripping Goro's petite waist so hard that he'll leave bruises.

Akira closes his eyes, letting his fantasy take hold of him. His groans get louder, mouthing goros name like a prayer. He feels himself coming close, so close to release.

" _ Goro...! _ " Akira growls out, about to reach his peak, when—

"Akira-nii?" a young boy's voice calls, making Akira snap his eyes open and move his hand away instantly.

_ 'What the fuck,' _ Akira screams in his mind. His dick is also crying out, hard and straining under the water.

" _ G-Goro? _ " he answers back, throat a bit rough. He clears his throat, heart pounding in his ears. "I'm. I'm in here."

Brown hair pokes out from the corner, red eyes peeking before widening. Goro's head pops out from the side, face bright with delight. Akira imagined that face twisted with pleasure just minutes ago. His face burned with mortification.

"Ah, Sojiro-san told me you would be here!" Goro says, a cute smile on his lips. "He insisted I come here, even though I would be fine waiting for you in the cafe." he blushes slightly, looking down. Akira nods, half-listening as a hand sneaks down to his hard cock.

"But I'm thankful for his suggestion since it's very hot recently," Foro continues, eyes closing as he smiles. "I was feeling kinda sweaty…"

_ 'Please don't say you're sweaty!!!' _ Akira shouts in his head, his brain blasting fantasies that just made his cock weep under the water.

"Well, the place is kind of warm, but being freshly bathed is nice." Akira says instead, the smile on his face strained. 

"I agree!" Goro chirps. "So… I hope you don't mind if I join you, Akira-nii?" he steps out from the corner, naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist.

Akira's brain stopped, eyes wide and stuck to goro's petite body.  _ 'Oh my god' _ he thinks, ridiculously harder than before.

" _ Fuck— _ " Akira breathes out. Then he clears his throat and blinks rapidly, averting his eyes away from the younger boy. "Uh. I mean. Yeah, of course." he says, strained. "I don't mind."

_ 'Holy shit. Oh my god' _ his brain and dick says as Goro approaches the bath. Akira has to grip the base of his cock so he doesn't bust early.

He tries to give the younger boy some semblance of privacy, but he can't help but take a peek as he hears the towel get removed and put aside. His eyes zero in on Goro's tiny flaccid cock, tracking how it moves as he climbs over the bath. The water ripples as he steps in, just barely reaching the middle of his thighs.

Akira stares as Goro wades through the short distance to the other side of the bath, splashing a little water as he sits down next to him. It comes up to the middle of his neck, his entire body below submerged in the bath.

The younger boy lets out a pleased little noise that makes Akira's cock twitch in his grip. Akira sucks in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"This feels nice…" Goro sighs, dipping a little lower. His chin just sits on top of the water, face calm.

"don't fall asleep, now." akira chuckles.  _ 'Please fall asleep on me,' _ he says in his head.

goro nods, letting out a little hum. "I won't…" he murmurs, eyes falling shut.

The teen opens his eyes to glance at the boy beside him, staring at his peaceful face. His hand starts to move again, slowly stroking his cock under the foamy water. His eyes trail all over Goro’s face, taking in his supple lips and soft pink cheeks. God, akira can't help but imagine how his small mouth would feel around his cock.

His hand moves faster and Akira groans a little, bumping his head on the wall behind him. He can feel himself get there, but his hand suddenly isn't enough.

An idea suddenly forms in Akira's head, making him swallow a lump down his dry throat.

The teen coughs, startling the boy next to him into awareness. Goro looks up at him with slow-blinking and bleary eyes. Akira has to squeeze around the base of his cock to not cum instantly.

"Goro," he starts, "since you came here to cool off, how about I wash you?"

The younger boy's eyes widen, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "You don't mind, Akira-nii?"

Akira nods, a small smile on his face. "You mentioned that you were sweaty,"  _ 'I want to lick the sweat off of you' _ Akira's stupid horny brain interjects. He tells it to fuck off. "and you're already here, so why not?" he shrugs, trying to look nonchalant and not like he’s jerking himself off.

Goro hesitates, biting his lip. Akira wants to suck on it so bad.

The boy nods after a minute of consideration, looking up at the teen with a shy smile. Akira smiles back at him, heart and dick full. "Okay, then." he says, releasing his dick as he spreads his legs. "Sit here facing away from me, I'll take care of you."

The boy flushes a little more, humming out an affirmative as he stands to sit in front of Akira. The teen stares shamelessly as he's treated to a full view of Goro's ass, his tiny balls peeking below.

He settles right up against Akira's hard cock, making him groan. Goro turns his head, concerned. "Are you alright, Akira-nii?" he asks, cutely concerned. Akira nods, half-focusing on the pressure of Goro’s back on his dick.

When Goro turns back, Akira reaches for a washcloth and starts lightly scrubbing Goro’s back. His hand trembles a little as he glides the cloth over Goro's soft skin. He can feel the boy arch a little into his touch.

Not wanting to get too off track, he moves the washcloth around Goro's front. Akira presses into his shoulder blades and the skin of his collarbones, then down to his chest. He takes his time circling the right side while his free hand lightly cradles the left. His fingers play with the little hard nub that perked up, making Goro gasp and squirm against him.

"A–Akira-nii…" Goro breathes, a hand coming to rest on Akiras right hand.

"Shh, I got you," Akira murmurs into Goro’s ear, emphasizing with a pinch to his nipple and making him jump.

he continues to play with Goro’s nipples, pinching and twisting one with his fingers while scrubbing harshly with the other. After the boy starts to tremble and lean back against Akira, the washcloth dips down his stomach, rubbing the skin there. He runs the cloth on his pelvic area, scrubbing lightly in small circles.

_ 'This is where his womb would be, if Goro was a girl…' _ Akira's brain supplies helpfully, his hand splayed on the skin. He groans and drops his face into Goro's tiny shoulder, hips rutting against his small back.

"...'kira-nii..?" Goro whimpers, legs twisting under the water.

Then something in Akira snaps.

The teen drops the washcloth and heads straight for Goro's dick, his entire hand encompassing the short length.

"'kira-nii, what—?" Goro mewls, trying to push the hand bigger than his away from his cock. "Akira-nii, please stop..!"

The bath is quite aside from the sound of splashing water and Goro’s voice, high-pitched and whining.

"Akira-nii..! stop..!" Goro cries out, thin legs thrashing and sending the water around them splashing all over.

Akira hums into Goro’s wet hair, an arm curled protectively around his middle while the other continues to play with Goro's tiny dick.

"But I have to clean you here, Goro," Akira murmurs, taking in the sound of goro gasping and mewling. He groans as he ruts his hard cock against Goro's back, feeling his balls bump against his ass.

"It.. It feels weird.." Goro sobs, an arm coming up to cover his eyes. Akira tuts and grasps his arm by the wrist, moving it away to hold it up beside his head.

"Uh-uh, I want to see your face, Goro," he says, starting to stroke him with increasing speed. Goro leans back into Akira’s chest and cries out, tears pooling in his eyes. 

"I want to see the cute face you'll make while I clean you up." Akira says over the younger boy's moans and gasps. Tears stream down his face as he gets closer, and Akira dips his head to lovingly kiss the side of his face, a stark contrast to the unforgiving pace he has on the boy's dick

"'Kira... somethings coming..!" Goro wails, twisting and trying to buck the hand off unsuccessfully.

Akira just strokes his cock faster, even through Goro's first orgasm. The boy squirms in his lap as he sobs from the overstimulation, rubbing his ass against the hard dick on his back.

Akira rests his palm over Goro's soft cock under the dirty water, nuzzling the panting and drooling face as his other hand twines their fingers together. It's an intimate position to be in; Akira hopes Goro can feel his heart pounding against him.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Akira says, kissing down from Goro's temple to his lips.

Taking advantage of the boy's open mouth, Akira slips in his tongue to claim him. Goro whines as the wet muscle invades his mouth, jolting when he feels the hand close over his soft cock. 

The teen greedily swallows down every noise, cupping the dick in his hand. His fingers play with the smooth and soft balls, reaching a little further to poke at the tight little hole below it. Goro gasps against Akira's mouth and jumps away, a line of saliva connecting them.

"N-not  _ there _ , 'kira…!" Goro whines, chest heaving. His red eyes are glassy and his entire body trembles, whines spilling from him as Akira continues to play with the hole despite the plea. "It’s dirty..!"

Akira just kisses his face, sucking a mark on the side of Goro’s neck that makes him whimper. "don't worry, Goro," Akira soothes, "I said I'll take care of you, I won't hurt you; I promise."

Releasing their hands, Akira moves his left hand to cup Goro’s flat breast, thumb swiping over the hard nipple. The fingers playing and prodding at his hole rub against it in a soothing manner, two fingers slowly coaxing the twitching muscle to unclench.

Water isn't a suitable lubricant as much as Akira wants to finger Goro open right now, so he trails his fingers up Goro's body. "I want to make you feel good, Goro-kun." Akira says, lightly flicking a nipple and making Goro moan. His fingers arrive at Goro's mouth, lightly pressing on his lower lip. "Suck," he commands, making eye contact with hazy and tear-filled eyes.

Akira shudders when Goro complies, taking the wrinkled fingers into his hot and wet mouth. The teen groans when he feels the boy's tongue lick against the digits, slathering them with his saliva. He thrusts a little further into the wet heat, feeling Goro choke and immediately retreating. The peppers kisses on goros face as an apology, feeling him whine around his fingers.

When Akira feels his fingers are wet enough, he pulls them out of Goro’s tiny mouth. "You're such a good boy, Goro," Akira praises, nosing at the soft curve of the boy's jaw. Goro whines, a small hand resting on the one groping his chest. "My pretty, wonderful boy… So good to me." he smiles against Goro's neck, leaving one last kiss there before pulling back.

"Could you bend over the bath for nii-chan?" he asks, rubbing his thumb over his breast. "I need to prepare you so you wont get hurt."

Goro nods meekly, standing up with wobbly legs. Akira holds a hip to steady him, though his attention is glued to the ass right in front of his face. Goro reaches the other side of the bath, hesitantly bending over.

He looks over his shoulder, visibly nervous. "Is this okay, Akira-nii…?" he asks, fidgeting.

"Yeah," Akira replies, breathless. "this is great, you're such a good boy for nii-chan." Goro blushes brightly at the praise, a shy smile blooming on his face.

God, Akira feels dizzy, the blood in his brain rushing straight to his straining cock. He needs his cock inside that ass right now or he'll burst.

Getting on his knees, Akira shuffles forward until he's right behind Goro's ass, his cock hard and hanging between his legs. He circles his slick fingers around his rim before pushing one in.

Goro wiggles beneath him, noises coming out of his mouth. "Are you okay, Goro?" Akira asks, bending over Goro's back as he pumps the digit in and out of his hole.

The boy nods, sweat building under his bangs. "It just," Goro says, cutting off on a gasp when Akira leans down to lick the sweat, "f-feels weird…"

Akira hums, kissing Goro's cheeks. "But does it hurt?"

"mmn…" Goro replies, "A little…"

The teen huffs, fond. "That's because you're so tense, sweetie," Akira says, trailing kisses down to Goro's shoulders. He moves his other hand to rub up his sides, making Goro relax. "It'll hurt less if you relax. So just breathe, honey, nii-chan’s got you."

Goro nods and takes a deep breath, his body relaxing when he releases it. He's rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and another finger probing at his hole.

It continues slowly, Akira constantly showering Goro with kisses to make him relax. It's slow and sweet, but Akira’s dick is impatient and he only has two fingers in Goro's ass. Then an idea clicks in his head.

"Goro, sweetheart," Akira coos, scissoring his fingers. The boy under him cries out at the stretch, turning his head slightly towards the teen.

Nii-chan wants to feel good too, but he has to prepare Goro-kun so he won't get hurt," he says, twisting his fingers as his other hand hikes up Goro’s hips, "so nii-chan wants to play with Goro-kun's thighs while he prepares Goro-kun. Is that alright with you?"

Goro shivers at his voice, nodding meekly. Akira's heart swells, leaving one last kiss before leaning back.

"You're such a sweet boy, goro," Akira mutters, lining up his cock in between Goro's wet thighs. " _ my _ sweet little boy—"

Goro gasps and whines as he feels Akira's cock push between his thighs, the hot length sliding beneath his twitching little member. "A-ahh.." the boy moans, shivering as Akira starts to thrust slowly. Another finger probes its way inside Goro's hole, making him squeeze his thighs together.

" _ Fuck, _ " Akira groans, feeling Goro's thighs squeeze him. "Could you do that again for nii-chan?" he says, biting back a moan at the tightness as he continues to fingerfuck Goro. he moans out Goro's name when he complies, praising him as he starts to fuck his soft thighs.

Between Goro's cute moans and whimpers, the feeling of both his ass and thighs clenching against his fingers and dick, Akira  _ desperately _ wants to feel the real thing right now. He leans back as far as he could go, pulling out his fingers to stretch goro's hole with his thumbs. Ignoring the whine the boy lets out, the teen gathers saliva in his mouth and spits, the glob making a tiny wet slap as it hits the slightly gaping hole.

Pulling out from between the younger's thighs, Akira lines himself up and pushes against the ring of muscle. Goro cries out when the tip of the head pops through, legs weak and shaking. Akira pries the hole open with his fingers, trying to widen it to take more of his dick.

"It hurts!!" Goro wails, the head of Akira’s cock slowly pushing inside. "nii-chan, it  _ hurts!! _ "

Akira showers Goro’s face in kisses, kissing away the tears of pain. "Nii-chan is sorry, Goro-kun, I know it hurts," he babbles, continuing to push more into Goro despite his protests, "but you have to stay strong, okay? Nii-chan just wants Goro-kun to feel good. Stay strong for nii-chan, okay?"

The boy sobs but nods, trying to relax through deep breaths. His little cock hangs heavy between his trembling thighs, jumping as more of Akira's dick sinks into him.

Soon enough the entire length of Akira’s dick sits inside Goro, the unforgiving tightness threatening to squeeze his dick off. The sounds of Akira's harsh breathing and Goro's hiccuping sobs echo in the empty bathhouse, hitching in pitch and volume when Akira shifts a bit.

"Sorry," Akira mumbles, face pressed against Goro’s wet hair, "sorry, sorry, Goro, I'm sorry, you're too good to me, so good," he starts to ramble, praises and apologies spilling from his mouth as he starts to move.

Goro cries out as Akira picks up a punishing pace almost instantly, sobbing and wailing as the cock inside him thrusts mercilessly against his insides. Everything hurts and burns, he feels as if he's being teared apart from the inside. His legs crumple when the head of Akira’s dick pushes into that spot deep inside him, making him cum into the water, screeching.

He feels like he'll float away as Akira-nii continues to pound him from behind, going limp as he manhandles him so he's leaning against the older boy's chest. The new position makes Goro moan out tiredly, but then the teen winds his arms beneath Goro's knees, hooking his hands behind his neck, effectively locking him in place. This makes it so that Akira fucks nowhere but into that spot inside Goro, sending shockwaves of electricity coursing through Goro's tiny body.

"Too much,  _ too much!!! _ " goro screeches, digging blunt nails into Akira's arms. "'kira-nii,  _ hurts!! _ "

Akira doesn't seem to hear, lifting Goro and thrusting into him. He pants harshly against his ear, fucking his tight hole without mercy.

"...'m sorry," he slurs, kissing away more of Goro’s tears, "Goro.. 'm sorry… love you.. love you  _ so fucking much, _ " he continues to fuck into Goro, apologizing as his dick wrecks the boy's insides.

Despite the pain, Goro turns his drooling red face to Akira. "..love you too, 'kira-nii.." Goro mumbles, sobbing as his eyes roll up when a particular thrust presses harshly into that spot.

" _...coming…! _ " The boy strangles out, tongue lolling out his red bitten lips.

"Me, too..!" Akira pants into his ear, thrusts going faster. "I want to… come with Goro!!"

As Akira feels the heat inside his gut about to burst, he pulls Goro's face towards him and crashes their lips together, swallowing his shrill scream as he cums. The resulting squeeze was enough to push Akira off the edge, spilling deep inside the boy.

Goro's body becomes limp, looking fucked stupid as he heaves in breaths. He mumbles nonsense, words slurring together to form a jumbled mess. When Akira’s heartbeat calms down enough and the ringing in his ears stop, he recognizes a few words that spill from Goro's slack and drooling mouth.

" _..love… nii-chan.. love … 'kiwa-nii… _ "

Akira feels his chest swell with love for this boy, gently lowering his splayed legs into the water to wind his trembling hands with his. He rests their hands on Goro's stomach, subtly feeling his soft dick inside through the skin. He kisses Goro on the lips, sweet and slow.

"Akira-nii loves you too, Goro-kun." Akira murmurs with a lovestruck smile, diving in to claim his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> shotakechi gang woo !


End file.
